


The consequences of boredom

by orphan_account



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crying During Sex, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Prostate Milking, Tour Bus Sex, dominant Mick, submissive Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You were bored earlier and thought I was one of your whores. Didn't you?" Mick asked. His voice was barely a whisper but it still made me feel goosebumps and not the pleasant ones!He retired his hand from my mouth so I could reply. I was too scared and couldn't say anything out of fear of being punched or kicked in the stomach.





	The consequences of boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed and translated, mistakes might happen.
> 
> Narrated from Tommy's point of view.
> 
> Written thinking about the movie version of this two.
> 
> The use of the term "daddy" it's present. Don't feel comfortable, stop here.
> 
> But if you desire to keep reading 
> 
> Enjoy! 💞

I was bored to death, tired of the same fucking way things always happened when I wanted to get laid. There had to be more than smiling at a girl and having her all spread in your bed less than ten seconds later. I needed a challenge, something I could lose sleep over . 

"Scoot over  drummer." Mick interrupted my thoughts when he roughly sat next to me drinking something from a big red cup.

"Give me some," I said sticking my tongue out like a child. He eyed me before giving me his cup. Mick is a great guy, one of the wisest more down to earth persons I know.

"This is awful," I say after taking a long, exaggerated gulp. He laughs, and it's one of the purest things I had ever heard in a long time. His face, usually expressionless was lighted up and there was a beautiful twinkle in his eyes too. Fuck, I wanted to take the glass from his hands again and drink his nasty conjunction just to see him laugh one more time.

"It's for men." He replies, back to his normal cold and careless self .

"How much of a man are you?" I purred seductively eyeing his crotch. 

"Man enough to punch you if you ever flirt with me again." He replied in a dangerous tone that made all my body hair stood up in fear. I quickly mumbled an apology but he didn't say anything or even addressed me for the rest of the bus ride.

***

I played cards with Nikki while Vince was talking to our manager. Mick was nowhere near and it made me feel awful. I needed to apologize to him. After all, he is a friend and someone I look up to, we all do.

"I fucking won T Bone!" Nikki exclaimed throwing the cards all over his head.

"Am going to bed, night," I said picking up my bottle of liquor. I wanted to cry for some reason and my best friend's over-enthusiasm (partly because of the coke he snorted ) wasn't letting me think clearly.

"It's just a game T.!" He shouted. I didn't reply to him. If he believed that I was upset about some dumb game so be it. It was better than explaining that I felt ashamed about something I did earlier, something pretty stupid and dangerous I might add.

*** 

I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I hate to spend nights on buses, the bunk beds are too small and you don't have any privacy.

I was sitting on my bed when something (someone) grabbed my arm. I nearly screamed but the same hand that touched me was now covering my mouth.

"You were bored earlier and thought I was one of your sluts. Didn't you?" Mick asked. His voice was barely a whisper but it still made me feel goosebumps and not the pleasant ones! 

He retired his hand from my mouth so I could reply. I was too scared and couldn't say anything out of fear of being punched or kicked in the stomach.

"Not much of a talker now." He growled. I could hear the laughter and conversation of my bandmates and Doug. It reminded me that I wasn't alone with Mick and he couldn't kill me, there were witnesses.

"Please, am sorry. Won't happen again, dude." Finally, something coherent was coming out of my mouth. I closed my eyes feeling the hot, drunk breath of my bandmate near my neck.

"You want this?" He asked once more moving my hand to his crotch. I tried to retire it but he kept it there, he was hard.

"No, it's fine I was joking," I replied almost in tears.

"You are sweet ." He purred licking my ear. I won't lie, it was pretty damn hot and I moaned only to be muffled again by his hand.

"Keep it down, baby." He whispered again and I nodded."Lay down and remember, don't make any noise or I'll snap your neck, clear?" I nodded harder one more time.

He opened my shirt and I felt his calloused hands touching my chest. I bit my bottom lip until the taste of blood invaded my mouth. He was sucking my nipples and biting them, it was torture!

"It's so good.." I whispered softly and he sucked and bit harder. The bastard was getting off stimulating me and fuck, how I loved every bit.

"Take your pants off and turn over" He ordered pulling my hair.

"At least give me a kiss." I teased licking his mouth. He didn't kissed me of course, it wasn't about what I wanted after all.

"If you behave maybe I'll kiss you." He replied.

"It's my first time. I mean my first time doing something like this." It wasn't a lie. I thought about sex with men sometimes and even fooled around with Vince when we were younger but nothing further than blowjobs or kissing. 

"Relax, it won't hurt." There was Mick's calm, sweet voice again and it wasn't that bad anymore.

I felt something warm and slick pressing against my butthole. It was strange at first but when he got his finger deeper and moved it a bit to the left. I had to bit my pillow to muffle a scream. Whatever he touched with that finger felt amazing.

"More." I was in the third dimension. My eyes all rolled back and mouth open. I bet I looked fucking hot, like a porn star. He added a second finger and brushed whatever he was touching so hard that I came, crying while biting my fist. He didn't took off his pants or bothered to ask me for anything. Didn't kissed me either, I was devastated.

He left me panting and crying on my bed while moving to the front like nothing happened. I heard him talking to my bandmates and laughing with them, it was surreal.

"Fuck.." I sobbed cleaning my cum with my discarded boxers. I fell asleep somehow without dreaming.

 

****

"Wake up." 

I opened my eyes finding Mick's face close to mine. It was still dark but there weren't any noises.

"What about them?" I whispered looking around me.

"They are passed out in the front." He said touching my hair. I  closed my eyes, taking as much as I needed from his tender gesture.

"Oh.," I replied without any enthusiasm. I felt tired, spent and needed a drink or a line, maybe both.

"Here, we stopped at seven eleven and I brought you this." He said offering me something that turned out to be a turkey ham and cheese sandwich, my favorite kind.

"Thank you." I smiled biting the sandwich. I was hungry after all the physical things I did with him. I finished it up, washing it down with a little bit of whiskey that I had under my pillow.

"Got to take care of my boy" He purred kissing me in the corner of the mouth. 

"Why you left without saying a word after fingering me?" I asked my hands touching his long hair, it felt soft and clean, I loved it.

"I am sorry,"

"I was good or bad?" I asked as a child would ask St Claus at the mall while sitting on his lap.

He kissed me, the heat of his hot breath mixing with my own. He sucked my tongue and bit my lips. I was hard again between seconds, his heated mouth did that to my young, sensitive body.

He opened his fly and I licked my lips. I wanted to please him so bad.

"Suck it, get it wet." 

I sucked his cock like my life depended on it. He moaned, fucking my mouth, tickling my throat with it. It was good to feel used, made me feel like a groupie too.

He fucked me in the ass that night. It hurt good, his cock ravishing me, moving inside me. We were connected by the act of sex.

"Is it, good daddy?" I smirked a bit at the improvised pet name.No one older than you for ten years could be considered a daddy but it was hot, sexy and I wanted to add more spice to our moment.

It seemed to work .He fucked me faster, harder. Muffling my sounds by sticking my discarded underwear on my mouth. 

"You are a perv drummer. My beautiful perv, only mine right?" He panted, biting my shoulder when he came. He moved his hand between my legs, pumping me to my orgasm while being still buried inside me. The man might have back problems but in that moment he was loving me like a fucking love god.

"Do you want me to be yours? " I whispered after I came.

"I'll think about it." He said lighting up a cigarette. 

He covered us both with a throw blanket and fell asleep almost immediately. I didn't, acknowledging that I had finally a reason to lose sleep over, him.


End file.
